


In Which Domon Gets Revenge

by capncosmo



Category: Mirai Sentai Timeranger
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-05
Updated: 2007-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capncosmo/pseuds/capncosmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You have no <i>idea</i> what you've done."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Domon Gets Revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mariko_azrael (gingayellow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Which Domon's Life is Never Ending Pain](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6125) by mariko_azrael. 



> For mariko_azrael @ LJ with the prompt "chaos incarnate". I suggest you read everything she writes, but particularly [In Which Domon's Life is Never Ending Pain](http://mariko-azrael.livejournal.com/748198.html#cutid1) and all appropriate prequels before this.

The first time Kara noticed Lieutenant Domon wasn't at his desk, she didn't think much of it. But when she walked past again, she sensed something wasn't right. She warily approached, noticing the chair was ajar. It really seemed he wasn't there.

Still, she wasn't satisfied. She went around to the back of his desk, and carefully moved to peer underneath.

"Shhh!!" Lt. Domon said urgently even as she went to open her mouth. He pulled her down so to an outside observer it would seem there was no one in the room.

"Lt, what--?"

Lt. Domon made an uncharacteristically serious face. "Don't laugh," he warned. Given how ridiculous everything was, Kara didn't see how he could reasonably make that request, but she nodded nevertheless. "This is all your fault."

Kara didn't quite follow.

"Sion heard you saying how tired I look, and you know how he is about me. But then he got lonely and built a robot and you have no _idea_ what you've done."

 _Kara didn't get a chance to inquire further; Commander Sion had just wandered in. Domon motioned with his eyes for her to cover for him _or else_ , so that's what she did._

"Domon-san? Oh, Kara-san! Have you seen Domon-san?" He was holding a small blue robot.

Kara tried very quickly to come up with a convincing lie. "Uh, no. I was... wondering where he was, too."

Commander Sion looked a little disappointed. "Oh. Robota II says it can't find him, and I was just thinking--" Kara wondered if it was a natural talent of all Hummardians to make you want to hug them and feed them cookies when they were even the slightest bit sad, or if it was just Commander Sion.

"I love Robota II!" Lt. Domon yelled, jumping up. Kara was startled and she even knew he was there, but Commander Sion didn't seem surprised.

"I'm so glad you get along!" Commander Sion said innocently. He smiled brightly, and Lt. Domon looked like he was about to die, of what Kara couldn't begin to speculate.

The robot came to life at that point, its grindingly loud voice taking more years off her life to make it a round ten. "We're the best of friends!!" it echoed.

Lt. Domon put on a fake smile and waved goodbye to Commander Sion as he left the robot behind. And then he turned to Kara.

"You know Robota II?" he said without breaking eye-contact. "I would really appreciate if you could help Kara out for a while. I'm sure she'd really like it, too."

"I'd love to!!" the robot said, completely unaware of Lt. Domon's evil grin or Kara's look of horror. It looked like her life was about to get a lot more chaotic.


End file.
